


Peridot's Birthday

by BlackethCrimson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hiding, No Angst, lapidot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackethCrimson/pseuds/BlackethCrimson
Summary: Peridot tries to avoid her birthday party but of course it goes wrong...





	1. Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I've uploaded this to Amino first. It's my first fic here, and so I really wanna start off here.

October 26th. 

That was the day today, and Peridot hated that more than anything.

Steven had (unsurprisingly) sat down EVERY Crystal Gem, assigned them a "special" day, and then had the nerves and neurones in his body to expect her to attend these "birthdays".

Every. Single. One.

It was Lapis's three days ago, and Peridot wasn't that surprised when she was told that the blue gem had isolated herself in her not-so-secret hideout, for the past 24 hours.

* * *

"Oh, guess I forgot. What a shame" 

Lapis had said with his monotone, yet sarcastically laced voice when she came back from hiding – unaware to Peridots pining for a set of wings.

"I want some wings too!" Peridot grumbled as she slouched on her bed

"Well then, I would chase you out and force you to go to your party." Lapidot giggled out dorkily.

"Of course you would..."

* * *

Well it was now, and Peridot considered the many locations where she could hide. She messily scrawled ideas on the walls, so that she wouldn't get too overwhelmed with thought.

<strike> 1\. Steven's house</strike>  
<strike> 2\. The Barn</strike>  
3\. Kindergarten  
<strike> 4\. Ask Lapis to hide her</strike>  
<strike> 5\. Homeworld</strike>

Every now and then, she'd look up from her scrappy notes and stare at the wall, where hundreds of strikethroughs and ideas rested. Except for Kindergarten.

The idea was absolutely perfect; there were thousands of holes, so hiding in one would be a 0.001% of capture rate! She started cackling again for the hundredth time as Lapis turned her focus towards the green gem (also for the hundredth time).

"What's up, you excited for the party tommorow?" Lapis teased as she hid her bashful smile with the book. 

She knew how much Peridot hated the idea, and endlessly teasing her for it never got boring.

Pearl yelped as she fell from her bed.

"Aah! Lazuli, you heard absolutely nothing!"

Lapis bit her lip as Peridot started to ramble. In truth, Lapis couldn't wait any longer!

she was totally excited for this party, with her new friend. She was totally ready to celebrate, totally ready to have fun with Peridot~. This is going to be amazing!

* * *

Peridot was totally ready to run away, and that was her exact plan.

She had scrawled the entire ordeal on the wall too, and she couldn't wait to pull it off:

**2200: Lapis #1 **

_Lapis will go "sleep" with every other gem._

**2210: Lapis #2**

_Lapis will also check if Peridot is there before she sleeps. Peridot will be there, watching CPH._

**2215: Peridot will leave. **

_If Lapis wakes, Peridot will assure she is going to check the drill. Lapis will believe Peridot and fall back asleep. _

**2216: Run Away to Kindergarten**

_Nobody will notice, Peridot may be unsupervised, and may get in lots of trouble. But she will not be celebrating THIS party. _

This idea was foolproof. It was 9:50, and soon she'll be hiding in Kindergarten, this is going to be so amazing!


	2. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot does the idea.

_It was 10:57, and Peridot had successfully escaped the barn. _

Her eyes wandered around to check for any spies, before slowly hopping over the fence, and sprinting away.

Nobody was there to stop her. Nobody was there to say “Happy Birthday” to her.

Well apart from Lapis, who scared the living out of Peridot when she mumbled a soft “Happy Birthday Peri~” while doing the ‘sleeping’ action. Peridot was completely shaken, and almost tripped over in her startled state.

However, she realised soon that Lapis was still asleep.

Peridot put Lapis partly as blame for her one minute off schedule anyway.

The green gem stopped running for a few seconds, trying to remember which direction Amethyst had taken her to Kindergarten after the massive hills. 

She has it from here, it was only time that could cause Peridot’s mission failure. 

Peridot continued moving

—

Soon enough, massive holes in dark brown mountainsides filled her vision, and she took no breaks to analyse the perfect hole for Peridot.

_She looked to the one next to her..._   
** _Too Big_ **

_She looked towards the other side  
**_Too Big_**_

_ _She looked up where columns of holes lay  
**_Too Big_**_ _

_ _She started panicking, trying to find ANY place, that wasn’t too big, or too tall, or too obvious for a hiding location._ _

_ _ ** _Too Big. Too Big. Too Big._ ** _ _

_ _“Ah! Why me!” She grumbled and yelled in discouragement._ _

_ _She turned around, ready to give up on her fairytale mission until she found one hole: too small, too low, half the size of the other holes which scattered the wasteland._ _

_ __ _

**”Amethyst”**

Even she said the words out in her own surprise. This is perfect... it’s the perfect size, not too obvious to be seen!

Then she slapped herself – This IS too obvious! Of course someone is going to check there. Hell, maybe even Amethyst goes over and hides in her place now and then! 

Why is she the only defective one in the entire world? Is there anyone else defective?

Her eyes widened.

_Is there anyone else defective?_

Not before long, she was prancing around, looking around wildly for any place. Amethyst is a special gem, but not special enough to be the only defective gem? Right?

And after the ninth turn, she reached a completely secluded area – everything looked perfect. Everything was perfect.

She kept looking, she wasn’t discouraged anymore...

—

****

**She found one.**

It was difficult, and (without her enhancers), it was almost impossible to reach. But here she was, resting inside a hole: comfortable, small, calm.

She stared at her watch. 11:45pm.

Maybe Lapis was awake, waiting to scream into Peridots ear and childishly tease her into oblivion. Or maybe she’s going to act casual, and not care.

And when she finds out Peridot isn’t even there?

Looks like it’s going to be a great day tommorow...


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wakes us to find Peridot missing.

The alarm clock which Steven had allowed Lapis to borrow started to ring frantically. Lapis took no hesitation to peek her eyes open.

__

_It was 12:00AM – Peridot’s birthday._

Lapis scrambled out of her “bed”, a devilish smile on her face; within seconds, she had jumped up Peridot’s ladder, and kneeled over to the green gem’s own sleeping place. She had covered herself with the blanket.

**“Happy Birth-“ **

__

_It was empty._

Lapis had pushed aside the covers, but it was empty. No green, small, frustrated gem. Just pure emptiness.

_Empty._

“Very Funny Peridot.” Lapis mumbled to herself, as her wings summoned; she had suspected that Peridot would do such a thing, so it was her job to find her.

She exited the barn, ready to scope the gem out at any instant.

* * *

* * *

<s></s>

<s>Barn</s>  
<s>Caravan</s>  
<s>Tractor</s>  
<s>Haystack</s>

Well it was only Steven and Amethyst; Garnet was working on the party hats, while Pearl was creating another “massive cake” for Peridot.

“Hey Lapis, maybe you can not break the caravan window next time?” Amethyst called out drowsily, as Steven (who was even sleepier) leaned on her.

_“Yeah, Lapis...I had... great dream where-“_

“Peridot’s missing.” 

Lapis said nonchalantly, as every Crystal Gem (well except Steven, who drowsily started to sleep on Amethyst's shoulder) widened their eyes – their was a look of surprise in every single one of them.

**“What!?” **

Amethyst was the first to speak her mind (after placing Steven on the table), “We gotta find her! What if she’s in danger? What if she’s been kidnapped? What if-“

****

**“What if she ran away.” **

All eyes turned to Garnet, her firm composure made her look even more threatening as she stared Amethyst down.

“What if she took advantage of us... again!” Pearl was next to pipe up, and Amethyst shot her a lucrative glance, causing her to quickly falter with her words.

“Garnet, maybe she just didn’t want to celebrate... like Lapis!” 

Pearl tried – Lapis knew that Pearl hated to be on Garnet’s bad side, so she took no hesitation to back up the slender Crystal Gem.

“Yeah! Maybe she isn’t a party girl...”

****

**“She still broke rules. Important. Rules.”**

“Garnet! I’m sure... eeheh” Pearl quickly fell victim to Garnet's death stare.

Pearl sighed before looking at Lapis and Amethyst – Steven had fallen asleep on top of the table. 

_“We have to find her by sunrise”_

__

__

_”And she’s in a lot of trouble.”_

Both Amethyst and Lapis looked at each other; Peridot was going to be in a lot of trouble. 

_But they both had a deep gutted feeling. A feeling which screamed that... maybe Peridot was already in trouble, and needing saving._

“I’m not complaining with that,” both Amethyst and Lapis confirmed. 

****

**“Well it’s settled. Let’s look for clues.”**

* * *

“So... how’s Peridot for a roommate?” 

Amethyst tried conversing with the blue gem, as they walked through the clear hills. But Lapis had too much in her mind.

“Good.”

“Yeah... I heard you like Camp Pining Hearts. Steven loved that show.” Amethyst tried again.

“Nice.” Lapis responded

Amethyst sighed in defeat, as she looked out for any sight of green (apart from the wilderness).

****

** _This was going to be a long day._ **


End file.
